until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Trophies
Until Dawn = Until Dawn Trophies This is a list of the 19 trophies 'that can be obtained throughout ''Until Dawn. Roadmap 1. Do a playthrough where you save every character (making sure that Emily gets bit, Wolfie survives, Mike cuts off his fingers, and Ashley stabs the Psycho or Sam throws a vase) and collect every clue and totem along the way. This gives you the trophies: They All Live, Four Daughters of Darkness, The Quicker Man, Don't Scare Jessica To Death, Let eM In, The Skillful Wolf Man, Scream Too!, The Psycho Path, The Fateful Descent, The Tale of The Two Sisters, You Opened Their Eyes, and Night of the Totem Hunter. 2. After completing the previous playthrough, go back to Chapter 6 through the Episodes menu and do another playthrough until the scene where the Psycho forces Chris to choose between shooting Ashley and himself. Chris must shoot Ashley. Continue playing until Chapter 8 and make sure Emily gets bit. When it comes to Chris' segment in the same chapter, keep him alive until he gets back to the lodge where Ashley leaves him outside. In the basement, shoot Emily. In Chapter 9, Ashley must open the trap door. Kill all the remaining characters in Chapter 10 (by not finding the diary and failing all "Don't Move" segments. This gives you the trophies: This Is THE end, Ashley Snaps, Fatal Grudge, The Exorcism of Emily, and You Let The Wrong One In. 3. Go back to Chapter 10 and play until the final lodge scene. Pass the first few "Don't Move" segments, then choose to run to the switch instead of saving Mike. This gives you the trophies: Instant Inferno and A Symphony of Horror Trophies. Trivia *The trophy names are all thinly disguised references to classic movies: ** Nosferatu: A Symphony of Horror: F.W. Murnau's classic German Expressionist vampire movie. ** Open Your Eyes: A classic psychological thriller by Spanish director Alejandro Amenábar's. ** This is the End: In this 2013 movie, James Franco and his friends are faced with the apocalypse. ** They Live: John Carpenter's satirical 1988 sci-fi horror film about corporations taken over by aliens. ** A Tale of Two Sisters: A Korean psychological horror film. ** The Wolf Man: Classic 1941 monster movie starring Lon Chaney Jr. ** The Wicker Man: A British mystery horror film wherein a police officer is sent to a Scottish island finds a community that he suspects practices human sacrifice. ** The Descent: A British psychological horror/monster movie set in a cave in the Appalachians. ** The Night of the Hunter: A 1955 film noir directed by Charles Laughton. ** Daughters of Darkness: A 1971 vampire movie loosely based on the life of Elizabeth Bathory. ** Psycho: A classic psychological horror slasher flick directed and produced by Alfred Hitchcock. ** Scream 2: Wes Craven's second outing in the successful Scream film series. ** Inferno: Dario Argento's horror film which features a coven of witches. ** Let's Scare Jessica to Death: A 1971 psychological horror movie. ** Ginger Snaps: Classic cult Canadian werewolf movie. ** Let the Right One In: A Swedish vampire movie. ** The Exorcism of Emily Rose: A 2005 courtroom drama / horror film. ** Let Me In: A 2010 Thriller movie. ** The Grudge: A 2004 Japanese horror film. |-|Rush of Blood = Rush of Blood Trophies This is a list of the 40 '''trophies that can be obtained throughout Until Dawn: Rush of Blood. ru:Достижения Category:Game Mechanics Category:Until Dawn Category:Trophies